Tarde de otoño
by rowyna
Summary: Por muy cómodo que te puedas sentir junto a una persona, siempre es difícil decir te amo la primera vez…


Y en un momento de locura lo dije, _Yo… yo… te amo._ Su expresión fue suficiente para romper un pedazo de mi corazón, estaba sorprendido, tal vez, ¿espantado?, los nervios y la vergüenza amenazaban con salir de mi cuerpo reflejados en lágrimas, el tiempo pareció detenerse un instante y avanzar muy aprisa después, cuantos minutos han pasado ya, cinco? Diez? Mi voluntad se quebrantó y salí huyendo de la terraza.

Camine varias metros con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que me detuve a respirar y limpiar mi nariz, fue ahí que note lo absurdo de mí huida, estábamos en mi departamento, ni siquiera traje mis llaves o cerré la puerta al salir, deje salir un par de maldiciones por mi corazón roto y por el absurdo de tener que llamar al sujeto que lo rompió por mis llaves.

Llegue a una plaza cercana y ocupe una de las pocas bancas que se veían en buen estado, no era un cielo totalmente despejado pero tampoco era gris, respire profundo y cerré los ojos intentando que el aire helado ingresara a mi cuerpo y poder así relajarme. _Eres tan tonta_ , me dije y estire los brazos al cielo lo más alto posible, me puse a pensar de donde saque el valor para decir que lo amaba, ni siquiera me gustas sino un aterrador te amo.

 _¿En que estabas pensando?_ suspire, estaba todo bien hasta ahora, hablábamos hasta tarde, salíamos de paseo, compartíamos momentos dulces y peleábamos a veces. ¿Por qué cuando tienes todo siempre quieres algo más? Ese pensamiento logro humedecer mis ojos nuevamente y fije mis vista al cielo, alentador pensé.

Trate de recordar en qué punto mi buen juicio se nublo y creí que él podría querer lo mismo que yo, y por más que busque en mis recuerdos no hubo un instante en que no sintiera que él me veía igual que yo a él, llevaba unos días quedándose conmigo y al pensar en eso me atreví a cuestionar él porqué lo dije hoy y no antes, entonces una visión paso frente a mí.

Verlo apoyado en el barandal de la pequeña terraza con una taza de café casi vacía provocó un fuerte deseo en mi corazón, estaba demasiado enamorada de él, tan enamorada que lo único que quería era que él lo supiera, un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas al recordarlo y me sentí avergonzada, me sentía rechazada y eso era injusto, no sabía cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara ahora y pensar en eso solo lograr que otras lagrimas escaparan de mi control.

 _¿Lo arruinaste, y ahora que vas a hacer?_ Logre decir eso en voz alta y suspire molesta conmigo misma, como se supone que reprimiera mis sentimientos si obviamente no podía hacerlo ya? Cerré los ojos y repose mi cuerpo en la banca, solo esperaba que él haya cerrado bien la puerta al dejar el departamento.

Alguien cubría el poco sol que llegaba a mi rostro, y la falta de calor me hizo abrir los ojos, me sorprendí al ver frente a mí a la persona que hace un rato había roto mi corazón con su silencio. _Traje café_ , dijo y lo vi mostrar dos cafés medianos, latte para mí y cappuccino vainilla para él, no pude reprimir una sonrisa cuando bebí de mi café, sin azúcar, como me gusta.

Se sentó a mi lado y bebió tranquilamente del café, estaba algo nerviosa, no espera que el encuentro fuera tan rápido, _Dejaste tus llaves_ y me entrego el llavero verde de lagartija que una amiga me trajo de Barcelona, adoro ese llavero. Nos quedamos así varios minutos bebiendo café y disfrutando el poco sol que las nubes dejaban pasar, creí que estaría más incómoda conforme pasaba el tiempo pero no fue así, me pregunte si quizás él quería obviar lo que había dicho y seguir como estábamos, en ese momento me decidí a mirarlo.

Su mirada estaba fija en una de las estatuas frente a nosotros, estuve mirando su perfil y delineando con los ojos su nariz y su boca, pude notar que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo por el ligero temblor en la comisura de su boca. _Como me encontraste?_ Pregunte y finalmente lo vi sonreír, _esta plaza está cerca del café que te gusta y de tu departamento, por eso sueles sentarte a descansar aquí a menudo… vienes a respirar un poco de paz._

Eso lo dijo sin mirarme, _además saliste sin billetera y podría apostar que no tienes ni un peso en los bolsillos_ , una risilla escapo de ambos luego de esa frase, él tenía razón en eso y mi corazón dolió un poquito más. _Ni siquiera me diste un minuto para salir de la sorpresa y saliste corriendo_ , suspiro pesado y me dirigió una mirada de reproche, _Al menos debiste esperar mi respuesta._

Esa frase hizo latir muy rápido mi corazón, _me pareció que estuviste años en silencio de pie frente a mi_ le dije, entrelazó su mano con la mía y recargo la espalda en la banca, _a mí me parecieron segundos muy cortos, te esfumaste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_. Siempre he sabido que la percepción del tiempo es distinta para todos, supongo que la situación en la que te encuentres influye mucho en esa sensación y al parecer fue eso lo que jugo en mi contra el día de hoy.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, el aroma de su cuello me embriago y su calor termino por relajarme, sentí como pasaba su mano libre por mi espalda hasta aferrarla en mi cintura, mi corazón latía con fuerza pero necesitaba decir lo que pensaba, _estaba planeando como huir de ti el resto de mi vida, aún estoy demasiado avergonzada por…_ yo también te amo dijo, así, a secas, sin previo aviso y sin titubeos no como yo, entonces lo escuche otra vez, _yo te amo_ , chocando su frente con la mía lo dijo otra vez, _yo te amo_.

Otras lagrimas se atrevieron a escapar entre la risa que ahora me atacaba, estaba feliz y avergonzada, un sentimiento bastante extraño, sin embargo mi corazón se sentía aliviado, no fue solo idea mía, el sí sentía lo mismo que yo y eso era suficiente para mi… por ahora.


End file.
